micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
1st Molco State
Molco or Central Democratic People's Federal Republic and Reich of Molco (Th:สหพันธ์สาธารณรัฐประชาธิปไตยประชาชนกลางร่วมจักรวรรดิมอลโก้ ,Sahaphan Satharanarat Prachathipatai Prachachon Klang Ruam Chakrawadhi Molco) is Social Network Micronation (de facto claimed on Thailand territories). Molco's de facto Official Languages are Thai , Chinese , English. Molco has one executive council and two legislative council and one military council. Government This country is led by Civilian President and Royal King, both are head of Molco Federation. Civilian President is Chairman of Supremacy Federation Council (SFC) and State Councilor of the Reich of Molco. Royal King is Deputy Chairman of SFC and head of state in Reich of Molco and Chairman of Supreme General State Council (SGSC) The country is a Reich (kingdom) consisting of five republics that function by federalism. Each republic has a single leader(State President) and four mayors(Premier-Minister) each. The Civilian President has a nine-months term. Diplomat relations and Organisations History (Fictitious Version) In the past, this country was lead by one president and didn't have royal king but on the twenty-second of July, 2018, The President had declared a federation and made a new Great Federal Constitution(GFC) by having two Head of States for easy management over the country under the Great Federal Constitution by having a Chairman of Supremacy Federation Council as Head of State and Emperor (or Great king) who is a Deputy Chairman of Supremacy Federation Council, another head of state (titular leader of federation by Great Federation Constitution but in Reich of Molco , He(or She) has absolutely monarch.). Nation day the installment of the GFC is 24th July 2018. (After abdication of First Emperor and before 24th July 2018 , we used informal constitution or Federal First Constitution for rule the Federal State) History (Real Version) This nation was founded by a 15-year-old boy because his friends and he wanted to make a new country. In present territory of nation located in Facebook group for avoid laws of Thailand and test new government system. Country names in others languages Chinese(汉语)：马如可中央民主主义人民联邦共和国和马如可帝王国(The Central Democratic People's Empire and Federal Republic of Molco) Thai(ไทย):สหพันธ์สาธารณรัฐร่วมราชอาณาจักรประชาธิปไตยประชาชนกลางมอลโก้(Central People Democratic's Federal Republic with Kingdom of Molco) German(Deutsch): Zentral Volksdemokratiche Bundesrepublik und Kaiserreich(Königreich) Molco Position of Head of States Federal President of Supremacy Federation Council (FePoSFC): (Bundespräsident von Die Suprematie Föderation Rat (DSFR)) In federation 1.Supreme Generalissimo of Molco Armies (equivalent Supreme Commander) 2.Chairman of SFC 3.Chairman of Federation Judgement Council (FJC) 4.Observer and Councilor of Highest Association Republic Council (HARC) and Co-Associated Federation Council (CAFC) In Reich 1.Regent of Reich 2.Minister-president of Reich 3.General Secretary of Supreme General State Council (SGSC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emperor of all Federation: (Kaiser der Molcönischen Bundesrepublik-Kaiserreich) in federation 1.Supreme Co-Generalissimo of Molco Army (equivalent Vice Supreme Commander) 2.Deputy Chairman of SFC 3.Co-Chairman of Federation Judgement Council (FJC) 4.Vice Observer and Vice Councilor of Highest Association Republic Council (HARC) and Co-Associate Federation Council (CAFC) In Reich 1.Emperor of Reich 2.Leader of Molco Sevina Royal House or House of Molcos 3.Chairman￼ of SGSC Executive Council Supremacy Federation Council (Oberster Bundestag) The high-upper house and executive council under President of Supremacy Federation Council (a.k.a. President of CDPFRRM) who is head of state and head of government and Vice President of Supremacy Federation Council (a.k.a. Emperor of all Federation) who is titular head of state. General Secretary of Supremacy Federation Council GFC assigned have the General Secretary (equivalent President of Council of Minister). The President would choose one of all member in SFC appointed to General Secretary. When President was reassigned or ended term, General Secretary would be acting President until election end. Style:His or Her Honorable or Great Honorable(When appointed Lady of President(President's wife or President's girlfriend) become to General Secretary) Legislative Councils Highest Association Republic Council Highest Association Republic Council (HARC)is high-lower house (equivalent upper house in other countries). Duty of HARC which consist 1.Accepted or Voted law(s) when CAFC offered or President's Command or SFC's Referendum about CDPFRRM Constitution. 2.Assisting in Ministry of Foreign Affair and Constituent Nations Affair Co-Associated Federation Council Co-Associated Federation Council (CAFC) is lower house and legislative council in practice. President of Federation's National Congress and Federal Chancellor 2019 GFC assigns President who would end president's term and doesn't finish any Mission of Federation or President is establishing anyone become to President of Federation's National Congress. This position can establish any law or helping President for any problem in the nation until People's referendum to take President of Federation's National Congress ends any mission when mission has ended or reassigned position. (de facto President of HARC and CAFC) Five Constituent Republic of Federal Republic of Molco Absolute Monarchy Country of Molco Federation Federal's Period First Federation (Molco Federation) First period of Molco Second Federation (Democratic People's Federal Republic of Molco) Second period after the resigning of "Ein o Ein" Third Federation (First of Central Democratic People's Federal Republic with Reich of Molco) Third period before establishing Paramount Leader Forth Federation (Second of Central Democratic People's Federal Republic with Reich of Molco) Since 8 August 2018, GFC assigned Paramount Leader becomes Supreme Leader and Four State Council President until next election Fifth Federation (Third of CDPFRRM) Paramount Leader reassigned position of Emperor of Federation and established the new Emperor of Federation. State Presidents of Five Constituent Republics and Emperors of Reich of Molco Free Commonwealth of Hamel Town (a.k.a.Republic of Union of Sierrochaleus) Head of all Commonwealth (equivalent King of Commonwealth) List of Head of all Commonwealths of FCHT. De jure head of state Head of State and Head of Government (equivalent President of Presidium of Supreme Executive Council) List of Commonwealth Governor and Grand General of Armies of FCHT. Molco Federal Republic (a.k.a Imperial Capital Republic of North Molco ) List of Leaders of SFCRC of Molco Federal Republic Empire of Molco (a.k.a Autonomous Democratic People's Reich of Molco) List of Emperors of Empire of Molco Federal City of Sunshine Republican (a.k.a. Democratic People's Republic of Berochaleus) List of Republikkanzler of Sunshine Republican Republic of East Molco or Republic of East Tokujo (Tokujo Federation Police Department) List of Federation Police Department Leaders (equivalent State President) Military Rank in Molco GFC assigned military rank base from NATO Military Rank and add more Military Rank MMC = Molco Military Code OMMC = Others Molco Military Code Category:Asian Micronations Category:Federal Republics Category:Empires